A Different Time To Say Goodbye
by FirestarLeon
Summary: The girls are back! And as they train under the ruins of Beacon Academy, they'll have to learn to work together as a team if they hope to stop whatever evil destroyed the famous hunter school and brought their lives together. But as they meet new faces, learn new skills, and develop together as individuals... Something else is lurking... [Book 2 of the Different series] {CANCELED}
1. Story Teaser

_**1 year, 4 Months, and 15 days after the events of "Different Simple Soul"...**_

* * *

"I must say, I love what you've done with the new place."

The younger man with bleached hair leaned back against the bar counter, turning his head and grinning at the slightly older man with short black hair, a black vest and a red tie. He had a mustache and had grown out a more luscious beard, a drink firmly in hand, and always looked angry or nervous about something. He was leaning forward, swirling the ice in his drink as he spaced out in thought; not even caring about all the dancing, drinking, music, and generally fun happening around him.

"Hey, Shorty! Whatcha thinking about? This is a time to celebrate! You haven't even watched one of the performers yet. Lighten up already!"

The man stopped swirling his drink. He looked over to his new younger associate and just sighed. A scowl formed on his face as turned back to his drink.

"I told you to stop calling me that. Where did you come up with such a ridiculous name anyway?"

The young man shrugged playfully, then watched what was left of the current DJ's performance. He didn't quite get the whole DJ act of having an oversized bear head, but whatever. The music had a nice beat, and was finely Valian; A nice change of pace for the pent up Mistrilians.

"So why are you in such a foul mood?" The young man asked after a minute or so. "Everything worked out. We got you outta Vale, you're starting over in a whole new kingdom, and for all intensive purposes his Greatness agreed to keep looking the other way. You should be up on that stage dancing without a care in the world. Is Hei Xiong always this much of a grump?"

Junior shrugged, then gulped down his drink in one swig.

"Maybe he is. Though you'll need the bouncers' opinions on that." He said while pinching the bridge of his nose.

The young Mistral captain looked towards the entrance, up a set of stylized glass stairs to a large set of semi transparent sliding doors. Two girls, twins, stood on either side. Occasionally one of them, the friendlier one, greeted guests. The other one, the colder one, just stood firm and people watched. They were both wearing glittering and extravagant dresses. The friendly twin wore a bright golden dress, with retracted crimson claws. The cold twin wore a dark, black dress; and seemed taller than her sister because of those heels. To the captain, they both looked as fine as gemstones.

"That reminds me… How old are your nieces now?" He grinned sheepishly, still gawking in their direction..

"Don't even think about it, bub." Junior scolded, motioning the bartender to pour another drink. "Besides, they're more trouble than they're worth. Seen it a dozen times, by guys and gals much smarter and better looking than you."

The man started chuckling, turning back to his new associate and clasping him by the shoulder in a friendly manner.

"Ouch. That so?"

As the music finally died down, it was followed by loud cheers and claps by the audience before being replaced again by the announcer. The bear DJ meanwhile was taking his equipment and moving off stage for the next tryout act.

" _Ladies and gentlemen,"_ The announcer started in, excitedly. _"Allow me to introduce our next contestants, Beauty and the Beauty!"_

Hei Xiong continued to stare down at his newly poured drink, not concerned with wannabe musicians and more so with recent events. There was just so much planning to do. All of the family influence, most of their resources, so of his closest friends and hench-idiots; all of it gone. Junior would just have to follow in his father's footsteps and make the best outta their situation. And all things considered, not everything was lost. Quite a bit of lien made it out, and of course what was left of the family (And his brother-in-law…).

 _Maybe things will finally start to look up. Not like much else can happen now that I'm finally out._ He thought to himself.

" _And now, for their first ever public performance, give it up for Blondie and Bella of Beauty and the Beauty!"_ The announcer finally broke through to Junior, followed by the cheer of the half drunken crowd.

"Wow." The young captain next to him gawked. "Now those are some fine ladies."

He nudged Xiong, trying to draw him from his stupper. But Junior ignored him and continued to think while the music started up and one of the performers started singing. The beat sounded familiar.

" _Ooo~_

" _Red like roses, fills my dreams, and brings me to the place you rest."_

The DJ of the duo started in, distorting and repeating the last word of the verse. Something about this was nagging at Junior's brain. Something familiar. Had he already drank that much?

"Blondie…" He mumbled under his breath.

* * *

WWWWWWWW

* * *

Meanwhile, as the performers were taking the stage, two figures stood waiting for the automatic sliding doors opened up for them. They walked side by side in sync, walking past Melanie and Miltiades without showing their faces. They were both cloaked. One wore a long red hood, and the other wore a white hood that was red on the inside. As they walked pasted, similar colored rose petals seemed to follow their steps. The two stopped at the top of the stairs, looking around for a moment before one of them- the red one- tapped the white cloaked figure on the shoulder and nodded in a direction.

Uncle Junior's direction.

"Mel…" Miltiades whispered nervously as she went over to her sister.

"Yeah. Come on. Act cool."

The twins put on a neutral face, and followed the two strangers. Militia had armed her claws as she walked, while Melanie just continued to walk with her arms folded. Had they really followed them here?

" _White is cold and always yearning,_

" _Burdened by, a royal test~"_

The figures started gliding through the raving crowd to the bar. Occasionally they would be separated, but would soon meet back up. They were getting closer and closer to the bar; and there was no denying who their target was now. They were heading for the boss.

* * *

WWWWWWWW

* * *

"Blondie… Blondie…"

"Hey!" The captain attempted to shout over the now rising music. "What are you saying?"

" _Black the beast, descends from shadow._

" _Yellow beauty, burns~,"_

As the lines started to echo out, Junior's manhood suddenly became… sore. He turned from his seat and gazed up to the stage, and when he did his eyes widen to dinner plates.

Up on the stage, the DJ was to the right with some provided equipment, wore funky goggles, and had lights attached to her Faunus ears. The lead on the other hand, with a headset mic, was draped in bright, mismatched, neon colored clothes; and wore bright golden bracelets. And her hair was incredibly short- just touching her shoulders. But there was no denying it. It was her. It was her!

Blondie. The brawler girl with those bright red eyes!

" _Gold~"_

"Captian!" Junior said in near panic. "I need you to call-"

The mob boss stopped dead he looked to the captain. His mouth was wide open in a silent scream, and his eye were wide in shock and failing in color. A disgusting sound came through even the music, and the captain fell face first to the ground. Dead. His back was flooding with blood.

The person behind the captain was a smaller woman. She had the captain's short sword in one hand, bloodied, and in the other propped against her shoulder was a pink parasol. She looked to have blue dyed hair, and average Mistral fashion clothes. But as soon as she made eye contact with Junior, a devilish grin formed. In a blink, he left eye was suddenly a bright pink. The mob boss felt like a statue in shock and fear.

"Oh god. Please, I-" He started in.

It happened so quick. The girl's evil smirk somehow grew wider, and even through the music Xiong could hear a bone chilling _tisk tisk_ sound from this… thing's direction. And then the girl jabbed forward with the Captain's blade.

"Not today!" A cry came in, echoing through the sound system. It was Blondie. She had jumped from the stage, and charged in for the save. Before Junior could be hit, she came in and crashed into this monster assassin into the bar, causing glass and bottles to fly out everywhere.

And just like that, all hell broke loose.

The music stopped, and a panic started as quite a few of the parties seemed to warp, and then shatter like glass into soldiers. White Fang soldiers. In that faction of a second before the partiers began to stampede to the exit; the white cloaked figure among the crowd drew a hidden, custom looking MADR and lowered her hood. Snow white hair flowed outward, showing a young blue eyed teen with a wicked scar.

"RWBY, _Mobilize!"_

Once the words left, the young woman glided forward to group of White Fang drawing guns and knives. She began slashing with intent, gliding and turning across the dance floor like she could skate on it. The other crimson cloaked figure on the other hand kept her hood up, drawing out a large blue and white rifle from her back. With the push of a button, it extended out into an oversized scythe, and the blade portion began to pulse with energy- Atlas tech no doubt. She followed the white woman's lead, charging in the opposite direction at White Fang with untrackable speed. Energy shots rang out as she used to momentum of her weapon in her fighting.

"What in the world is going on?" Junior said, though wasn't heard over the chaos and screams of the partiers.

He jumped back some as the bar exploded again. More glass and bottles (Was that also the bartender being thrown out?!) shattered out, with the bar completely destroyed. Both Blondie and the assassin were staring each other down. Blondie had those familiar shot gauntlets at the ready, and she was bouncing on her feet back and forth. The assassin on the other hand- now with half pink and half brown hair- looked highly unamused; having dropped the captain's sword and still holding onto the parasol.

"Ready for round two?" Blondie said. She had a frightening mix of both harden fury, and of complete excitement. The other girl only raised a brow and _tisked_.

"Hey!" A voice came on Junior's right.

It was the Faunus performer, Bella. The one with Blondie. She had ditched her strobe light ears, letting her normal ones hang free. She had both a large cleaver in one hand and a pistol in the other.

 _How did she sneak those in? And where did she come from?_ The mob boss thought.

"What the hell, who the hell-" He started in, before being slapped by the side of the cat lady's cleaver. " _Son of a Creep_! Why you little-"

The girl cut him off Xiong with a glare almost scarier than that crazy colored killer.

"Shut up, and stay close if you want to stay alive." She suddenly pivoted, firing her pistol into two oncoming White Fang before turning back to Junior. "Got it?"

"BLAKE!"

Both Junior and this "Blake" looked out onto the dance floor. The girl in white, girl in red, and even both Melanie and Militia were surrounded by more than two dozen White Fang soldiers. And some of them… looked wrong. Some of the soldiers were snarling, growling, baring teeth and had claws out. Those same fews' masks were also, glowing. Junior could see white protrusions coming out one some parts of their body. Just what the hell was going on?

The girl in white looked to both of them, ordering out the rest. "WE ARE LEAVING, RIGHT NOW!"

Blondie then came into view; having been sent flying out, but regaining her footing in front of both Blake and Xiong; Though something must've hurt, because her left leg nearly gave way as she resumed her fighting stance. The assassin meanwhile was walking toward the three, small step by small step. Her parasol was out now by her side, and a small smile was beginning to take shape on her lips.

"She's still too fast! I can't hit her!" She groaned in frustration.

"Yang!" Blake yelled out, getting the blonde's attention.

"What?" She screamed back.

"Save it for another time! We've got to go. Reinforcements; Plus Turners!"

Blake pointed her cleaver towards the strange looking soldiers, and Blondie briefly looked over to them before turning her attention back on the ice-cream haired killer.

"Well that's no good." She looked to Blake with a grin. "I think it's time to call in some more firepower, wouldn't you say?"

Blake rolled her eyes and shook her head. She turned her pistol into a katana, then combined that into the cleaver sheath, before taking a stance towards the short psycho woman.

"You're always looking for an excuse. Fine. I'll hold her off. Just get _him_ to safety." She motioned her head to Junior's direction, then sprinted forward to her enemy.

As Blondie came up and started dragging the crime lord by the tie, following the wall past the dance floor, Junior was suddenly more afraid now than at any point during the night.

They stopped, passing the dance floor and next to the performance stage. Yang looked to Junior. A malicious grin plastered all over her mug.

"Long time no see." She said.

Xiong suddenly had a very bad feeling, and couldn't help it when he softly squealed, "Please don't hurt me… sir."

Blondie start laughing for a moment, before that evil smirk returned.

"Aw. You remembered. I'd nearly forgot 'bout that. That's sweet…"

In one quick motion, she grabbed for Junior's groin. His eyes popped into large white circles, and her eyes flashed to red- her short hair starting to glow and pop with sparks.

"Why… Why is it always the dick?" He said, three octaves higher than normal.

Blondie didn't humor him. Instead:

"Enjoy your flight!" She said cheerfully.

"What are you talking, FUUUUUU-"

Junior screamed as he was sent flying upwards to the stage catwalks, was cut off as he slammed into the ceiling, and then landed and stopped on one of the catwalks. Groin first.

"Why… Just, why?" He groaned. His eyes becoming swirls, and stars starting to fly around him.

* * *

WWWWWWWW

* * *

Below, Yang climbed back on stage. She looked over the (now ruined) club war going on. Blake was surprisingly holding her own against Neo; but Ruby and Weiss were trapped. The White Fang goons and the Turners were toying with them. But that wouldn't last long.

"Okay then. Time to have some _real_ fun."

Yang opened up her scroll, tapping away through menus before finding, _Launch 'Sting Like a Bee'?_

"And let there _bee_ light!" She whispered excitedly to herself.

She clicked yes, getting a ' _Stand By'_ , loading bar, and the face of a cartoon Ruby smiling and winking. She closed out of her scroll, then jumped off into the circle of death.

"Sup." Yang said, landing. She did finally notice the twins were there, though didn't bother to acknowledge them. "Got Bumblebee on the way. You guys gonna go all out too?"

"This was not part of the plan. In and out, that's it. We're not here to fight, Yang!"

Blake jumped into the circle, panting and landing on one knee. By the beeping coming from all the girl's pockets, her aura was low. Neo also took her place among the White Fang; shouldering her parasol and standing smugly.

"Well," Panted Blake. "Looks like we don't have much of a choice."

Ruby finally lowered her hood, then drew a energy catrage for her scythe. She reloaded, then got back into position.

"Guys, form a tighter circle. Get ready!"

"This is not gonna be fun to explain back home." Weiss sighed, before following her partner's orders. "Get ready team!"

* * *

WWWWWWWW

* * *

Both the twins followed the strangers' lead. Though as they were forming, Melanie leaned over and whispered over to her sister.

"Are they Huntresses or something? What's going on?"

She didn't answer.

"Mil? You still with me?"

Militia looked from from Yang, to Ruby, to Blake. There was no mistaking it. It was all of them.

"Melanie… It's them. The bar girl, the kid, and that Faunus." She said without even trying to whisper.

Melanie did a double take, and to her surprise, it was them. After a whole year… it was all of them. They were back, all of them together. So they really were all on the same team.

"Hey, if you're done gawking, we've got other problems. Let's settle this later." Blake said. She had caught her breathe, and was standing ready now.

Militia shooker her head, then focused on the crowd surrounding them.

"Fair enough."

* * *

WWWWWWWWW

* * *

A White Fang soldier stepped out of line, coming forward. He was averaged sized, but his voice was deep and booming. His masked glowed brightly like an Ursa's; and his antlers were not healthy looking. They looked like they were decaying, and had multiple white points poking out of them. Along with the top of his head, through his hair.

"Surrender now scum of Remnant! Surrender, and your death's will be quick!"

He focused on Blake for a moment, and his voice seemed to drop into a growl.

"Except for you traitor! We will rip you apart, piece by piece! You will feel everything as we chew into your flesh, and bathe in your filthy human loving blood!"

The RWBYs were unfazed by the threats, but the twins were visibly shaken. What was with these Faunus?

The sound of an engine began to bounce off the walls; some of the more normal White Fang looking around, trying to pinpoint where it was coming from. That's when Bumblebee came crashing through the front doors. It came rushing to Yang, homing in on her scroll. Some of the soldiers jumped out of the motor bike's way; but others, nearly Neopolitan, weren't so lucky; being run over or comically smacked away.

"All right! Come to mama!" Yang cheered, breaking formation to meet the bike halfway. She stopped, spread her arms and legs, and just stood there psyched.

As Bumblebee was about to ram into Yang, the bike wheeled and one-eightied. Backing in, the bike parts began shifting as they collided into the brawler. They shifted around her, with a large part of the front turning into the main body armor; with several other pieces forming around the knees, shins, and arms; and the tail forming down like her normal half skirt. Parts forming around, making the skeleton of the armor from shoulders to feet. Most of the engine went within the chest, connection around the back, and then going to her arms. The suit from around Ember Celica, seemingly connecting fuel pipes into them. The wheels formed back, forming atop her shoulder blades like motorhead themed wings.

Yang turned in Neo's direction. Many of the White Fang around her edged away. Neopolitan herself looked a tad confused, and more than anything unimpressed by the whole display.

"Hm." Ruby said among the group, though really in her own conversation, "I should really upgrade the merge time. Maybe with a little extra Dust I could…"

Weiss changed Dust chambers, then stopped for a moment when she noticed Blake starting to pull out a mask of her own.

"Blake, you don't have to use that. Yang can take care of the illusionist and most of the Turning. Let's just take care of the rest as quick as we can. We don't have time, and we shouldn't be escalating this to the point we'll bring down the whole building."

Blake stopped, looked at her mask for a long second, then put it away. She stood with her friends, ready to end this.

"HEY!" Yang shouted in Neo's direction. Her hair popped into a bright gold, and her eyes turned red; The wheels on Yang's back began to spin rapidly, making sparks. She charged forward, only half as fast but making imprints as she charged her nemesis.

Neo smiled condescendingly- amused. She waited for this little girl to come at her so she could put her in her place again.

When Yang was little more then inches away, she pulled back her right fist for a punch. Screaming as she did. She slowed down, sliding forward in her suit until she stopped just short of Neo. The short girl suddenly became confused, than a uncharacteristic look of terror filled her face when she heard Yang say:

"Dodge this. NOVA SHOT!"

That half of the dance floor erupted into a giant fireball, blasting apart and melting everything on that half of the club.


	2. Arc 1: Initiation

**"My champions are set. The world is changing. The Grimm are rising stronger, ready for their master's return. Yet I sense his puppet has other goals in mind. And I can also feel it; The human man who wishes to 'save the world', by metal. Fools! All them.**

 **"My champions will set out, they will train under you. And when the time comes... I will rise again! No longer bound by the master, I will return the world as it once was. I shall burn it all. And then, I shall burn the rest.**

 **"Magnificence is all that matters."**

 **1 day after the events of "Different Simple Soul"...**

* * *

WWWWWWWW

* * *

Weiss felt unusually happy as she dreamt. No nightmares of _him,_ forests, Torchwick, falling, or Deathstalkers. As she was beginning to join the waking world again, she couldn't quite remember what she was dreaming about; but she did know it must have been good, as she could feel a leftover smile on her lips.

Speaking of feeling, Weiss felt superbly comfortable in this bed. It took some adjusting to get used to the sudden flashes coming from the side of the train due to a tesla overcharge, but she had managed to fall deep asleep without too much difficulty. After such a long day yesterday, sleep had felt so heavenly. And with this night gown, her hair down and free, and all of these amazing pillows; Weiss for a moment felt like she was a child again. She could snuggle here all day. The only thing that could possibly ruin it- and what was starting to gently wake her up- was this odd nasally sound. Most likely, it was one of her new comrades.

Weiss didn't feel like getting up yet, so she tried burying herself more between her pillows. The one on her left she was resting on was slightly larger than her, and had nice soft lumps to rest her head against. The one on her right seemed about her size, feeling more satin like as she cuddled against it for warmth. And then there was… one out of place. It didn't ruin anything, it was just weird that it was smaller and somewhat atop her.

...And it was moving. And making that nasally sound. And… was that a wet spot by it?

The to be queen forced her heavy eyes to open. She was looking straight up at their train car's ceiling. Or, was she? That looked more like the top to a small tent. There were no windows, yet it was bright enough to see. Weiss then realized that light, sunlight, was coming in from underneath. And the sounds of singing birds rang out into the early morning.

"Uh?" Weiss mumbled out; her brain now starting to make headway through the syrup of post sleep.

That's when she blinked several times, and then tried wiping away her eyes with her hands. One was available- her left- but her right seemed to be trapped under something. She tried wrenching it free, but whatever held it barely moved and made a mumbling noise that sounded suspiciously like a half hearted growl. It turned out to be her soft clothed pillow.

"Mom… You promised…" A mumble came from the end of the bed.

Weiss, now fully awake, fully realized her surroundings once she saw Ruby. She was curled in on herself, huddling against Weiss's legs above the comforter of the bed. For a blanket, she was using her red hood; And she was drooling all over the place.

Claustrophobia was starting to set in, as she also realized she was stuck in-between Yang and Blake. Suddenly Weiss was beyond any words for uncomfortable. And with all this fresh air, she could feel herself about...About to...

"Ah… AHCHOO!"

That woke everyone up: Causing scrambling, a chorus of surprised yelps, and their tent collapsing inward on top of the four. Not their most dignified moment as an official team.

Not to mention, that was the girls' first sign that this was gonna be another long day...

* * *

"So… Anyone wanna guess how they put us all in one bed and left us in the middle of nowhere without even waking one of us?" Yang asked, trying to break the awkward silence among the group.

Ruby, Weiss, and Yang were still in their sleep attire. The three of them were lounging around, waiting for Blake to return from scouting- having volunteering herself. Ruby didn't object, however Weiss had some concerns about safety in numbers. The deciding factor was Yang, saying she'd be fine on her own (And was really trying to show Blake she meant what she said last night). Blake left, still in her kimono, into the woods. While she was gone, Yang decided to climb back onto the bed and rest against the small headboard; Weiss was sitting stiffly at the end of the bed, back straight and unsure of what to do; and Ruby was digging through one of the four suitcases they found around their bed- this one having her name on it.

"Personally, I'm leaving it at we were all _so_ extremely tired that none of us noticed. I refuse to consider any other possibilities." Weiss said with a scowl.

"You're not a great morning person, are you?" Yang followed. Weiss however didn't seem to be in a talking mood, and that silence was starting to return. That had to change, or Yang was sure she'd go crazy listening to birds much longer

"Ya know, if you need someone to show you how to 'go' in the woods, I'd be happy to show you. There's nothing to be ashamed of Weiss." Yang said with a smirk and brow raised. That was sure to get a rise.

"Gross." Ruby said nonchalantly as she picked out her clothes for the day.

"Shut up, Torch! Don't you have something you could go off and punch? Like a tree or something?" Weiss retaliated while blushing.

"Trees can't fight back. Wouldn't be fair."

Ruby followed her sister; still nonchalant in tone, though smiling as she said:

"That would be tree assault. Tree's have feelings too... and tree police."

"I _highly_ doubt that." Weiss said.

"What do you think birds and squirrels are for?"

"Eating." Blake said from behind Ruby.

Everyone turned to Blake, who had at some point made a grass and weed basket. Inside were some eggs, berries, and two dead squirrels.

"Found some food. And a trail leading somewhere."

"Should we even ask about the basket and squirrels? Do you have claws or something?" Yang asked as she and Weiss got up and came over.

"After living about two and a half lifetimes, you learn a few things." Blake handed over the basket to Weiss- who foolishly handed it to Yang- before turning to the woods again to grab firewood. When she came back, she continued with the conversation. "Plus I'm still a kid. I won't get another trait like claws or a tail for another few hundred years."

"How old are you by Faunus years?" Weiss asked as the Roses scarfed down the berries.

"Same as you and Yang. Roughly seventeen."

"Fwaunus war weird." Yang said though a mouth of juicy berries.

"I cwan't stwop imagining Bwake with a kwitty tail." Ruby said with a full mouth laugh.

Blake just rolled her eyes at the sisters. Guess she and Weiss didn't want any of those.

"We need a fire to cook these." The rouge said as she set her haul of twigs down. "We can use my basket to help the fire start."

"Now hold on! What we _need_ is to find out where we are and what happened to us." Weiss protested.

Yang swallowed before talking this time, giving what was left in the basket to Ruby.

"There's no sense worrying on an empty stomach. Let's eat, then plan. Maybe it's all a test by Ozpin anyway to see what we'd do."

Weiss was about to argue out of habit, though restrained herself. That wasn't the most outrageous possibility. Why else go through the trouble of explaining Last Light to them if they were just going to leave them in the woods? Seemed awfully time wasting for the real headmaster.

The heir sigh, then shrugged. "I suppose..."

Ruby had finished off what was left of her fruity victims, turning and rising to her feet to join the conversation. Her cheeks had streaks of berry juice along them, which she rubbed away while adding:

"Regardless, trying to fight Grimm on an empty stomach won't get us far."

The others nodded in agreement, though the impact of Ruby's words took a moment longer to register. They had all forget about the Grimm. The monsters, darkness incarnate… that could be literally anywhere at this very moment.

"I'll skin the squirrels." Blake said.

"I'll get a fire started." Yang added.

"I'll sort our belongings. See if there's any extra supplies." Weiss followed. Each of them now moved and talked with purpose.

"And I'll get our weapons together." Ruby said, overly cheery.

The four ate their food in silence, then dressed themselves in their normal attire (With Ruby taking extra time, needing to change in the woods for privacy). Each of them was given fresh, clean clothes; water cans, minimal ammo, and some Dust for Weiss. The gang loaded up, packed away their sleepwear, and decided to abandon the bed. However Yang volunteered to take down the fairly large tent and put it in her case, and Ruby couldn't help but not pack the pillow.

From there, the four girls strapped the suitcases onto their backs to free up hands. Then, they set off toward the path.

* * *

WWWWWWWW

* * *

They had been walking the trail for twenty minutes, and already Ruby was bored. Lagging behind everyone else, she tired of the dying autumn turning winter scenery, tired of walking, tired of being a bit chilly, and was silently praying for a Beowolf or something to appear- just to break up the monotony.

Blake and Yang were walking neck and neck in front of her, not really talking. Just walking together. For Ruby, it was kinda of a surreal sight. And above all else at this moment, she was at least glad that the two's little heart to heart from last night was holding up. For the time being anyway.

Meanwhile Weiss was leading. She was flexing her previously broken arm a bit- the cast having fallen off after Blake had left- probably trying to ease the stiffness and sore feeling it must still have. As she observed, Ruby wondered if she always had a scowl on her face; Though she figured, if she and Yang could get along, Ruby estimated she could too.

As she started feeling the bandage on the left side on her face, Ruby began retreating into her own world of thought.

 _Wouldn't it be cool to be best friends with a queen?_ She thought. _I can imagine it now… INTRODUCING, HER ROYAL MAJESTY! AND HER FAITHFUL DUCHESS, AND GOVERNESS OF PATCH, RUBY ROSE!_

The idea of being able to walk around a castle, and see behind all the curtains of her government, nearly made Ruby giddy. Not as much as being able to see prototype weapons and armor being made for knights, but giddy still.

 _I just hope I don't have to wear heels. I can't imagine walking in those. How can she even fight in them?_

Ruby jumped over a rock in the road mid-thought. It was a funny shape, though the teen prodigy didn't think much of it.

 _That kinda looked like masonry. Anyway, what was I thinking? Oh, I remember. Heels. Egh. She does have great taste in combat skirts though. And I lover her jacket! The royal emblem on the back just stands out and looks so-_

Ruby's thoughts stopped dead, along with the rest of the girls. Their path had become wider, and was filled with more masonry. Bricks and rusting metal pieces littered the road from here, into the distance, and even all about the forest.

"What happened here?" Yang asked.

"A battle of some kind?"

Blake shook her head, sniffing lightly around for scents. From what Ruby could tell of her scrunched nose and bleak face, she was getting the same result.

"Not just any battle." She said, grabbing the group's attention. " _The_ battle. It's faint, but it's there."

Blake pointed off down the rest of the road. Something in the distance was poking off the horizon. Something tall.

"It's coming from there. Decay. The place reeks of it."

Ruby, just from those context clues, now knew exactly where they were and what Blake was talking about. And personally, she'd rather be anywhere else. Was this their test? What was Ozpin trying to make them prove? If they could hold their stomachs?

"I hope there's not many skeletons left…" The hooded girl said. Weiss and Yang only looked confused, but Blake understood. It didn't particularly matter to explain to the others. They'd see once they reached the ruins.

"Come on." Weiss jumped in. "We should get going. Stay together."

The group fell in line behind her, and were off again. The air now felt thick with tension (And a tad hint of fear). Ruby could tell everyone, herself included, were struggling to keep their nerves. And if the ruins of a massacre didn't attract Grimm, they would at this rate.

* * *

A tower. It was a tower that they had seen.

Its top right was torn open to the sky, and many parts of the tower from base on up were also blown open. It was surrounded by several other tall structures, most of whom were either barely foundations or nothing more than rubble. It was an impressive castle at one point in time. However, the academy now was nothing more than a reminder of a tragedy.

Ruby stood there and gawked at the scene before them. While the main castle still looked like fresh ruins, the courtyard and other smaller buildings had been overwhelmingly taken back by nature. The water of the great courtyard was murky and full of lily pads and pond muck. The decorative wall and arches surrounding the area were shattered and separated at several points, covered all in moss. The courtyard itself was full of craters, grass and weeds, scattered rubble, and…

"Students…" Ruby mumbled.

Scattered about, in various degrees and ways, were skeletons. Some had what looked to be different leftover cloth still attached- tatters of clothing most likely. Others had what looked to be parts of or whole weapons at their sides. All rusting away.

"My god…" Yang breathed.

"Welcome to Beacon." Blake said grimly. She seemed oddly unfazed by all this ruin. Though Ruby didn't dwell on that thought long; She couldn't stop staring at a mostly complete skeleton, holding onto what appeared to be another skeleton. To her, it almost looked like the large skeleton was trying to shield the smaller one from the Dust powered artillery that had rained on that day.

Ruby felt her her arm being tugged. And when she broke herself from her trance, she saw a concerned Yang there. She couldn't help herself, and hugged her big sister tightly.

"Shh. It's okay. It's okay."

"Yang… I don't remember when it all happened, so I'm not sure… Why didn't they come get the bod-" Ruby couldn't say it aloud. She's never seen such a scene before in all her life. "The students?"

Yang didn't answer right away. She just held and stroked the top of her sister's head. How should she explain? It wasn't a hard answer, and it certainly would make sense to Ruby (Considering what she does). It's just a hard thing to admit that happened.

"My father once told me that they couldn't afford to risk lives to save bodies. The worst part of the Beacon attack wasn't necessarily the airships. It was the Grimm."

Ruby pulled away from Yang, finding Weiss.

"After the attack ended, those who must have been left above-ground and not below were hunted by swarms of Grimm. They flocked here. Flocked to the negativity. It was just too dangerous to send the army in. Too many knights would have surely perished. And before other hunters and armies could arrive to aid, or by the time the Grimm dissipated… there wasn't much left to retrieve. So it was decreed to leave it as it was. Much like Mountain Glenn, it stands here as a reminder."

Ruby sniffled, then nodded. That sounded familiar. And it was reasonable that Ozpin couldn't send anyone up to help them. She thought it must have really upset him. It upsets her just thinking about it.

"Guys! Over here!" Blake called.

When the three turned to see where she was, they saw Blake had moved past the destruction further in. She had walked to the entrance of Beacon, and was standing by a monument of sorts. Weiss started over to her, followed by Yang and Ruby a moment later.

"I can't believe she isn't bothered by this." Yang thought aloud. Her tone telling Ruby she was about to say something she'd regret later.

"Maybe she is." Ruby offered.

"Or maybe she was here, and watched it all happen."

Ruby sighed, then stopped her sister a moment to look her in the eye.

"And if she was, then that gives her a bigger reason to get through this as quick as possible. She probably feels terrible being here Sis, more so than any of us. This is the biggest reminder of who she was. There's been a lot of change for her the last few days; So just give her a break, okay?"

Yang looked away for a moment, though was forced to look back into Ruby's silver eyes by a hand.

"Please, Solitaire. Don't fight with her again. You promised her."

"Are you two alright?" Blake called again. "You're going to want to see this."

Wanting to move on from the conversation, Yang hastily whispered a _yes,_ and Ruby was satisfied enough with the answer. She knew her sister well enough that some arguing was inevitable, however that was a bridge to cross another day.

"What'd you find." Ruby asked when the four regrouped.

Blake pointed to a monument. It was a statue of a hunter and a huntress, victorious over a Grimm. Only the statute now had the top half of the huntress missing, and the hunter's head and sword holding arm were gone. The only thing still completely intact was the Grimm underneath. However, something newer had been taped to the statue. A piece of paper.

"I'll get it!" Ruby volunteered, her spirits starting to return. She vanished into petals, and in a blink reappeared with the note. "Oh! It's for us!"

She began reading it, and in all of their minds they could easily hear Ozpin through its words.

* * *

 _As fun as it would be to continue practicing my poetry again for you four, I'll spare you and skip straight to the matter at hand._

This _is what remains of Beacon. And in the past, it was the most prestigious academy in the world. However, as you can see, it is nothing more than a mass grave. Despite this, our traditions and our morals will not die too._

 _As you may have noticed, we've left you all outside of Last Light, to honor the traditions of new students having to complete an initiation test- a final challenge of entry into the ranks. Before, the test was used to determine teams using pairs and artifacts; It was a simple game of retrieval. Today, you will be doing something similar._

 _There are two items necessary to enter into Last Light, and you must retrieve both of them if you hope to be amongst us before dark._ _The items are both part of a set, so it should not be difficult to identify them. They've been placed in random locations within Beacon's grounds._

 _We will also be monitoring the entire test for assessment purposes- and have been monitoring you since entering the grounds._

 _Take heed! While monitoring, our instructors have been told not to interfere under any circumstance. Therefore, do not hesitate to destroy everything you come into contact with; even if that means destroying what remains of Beacon. Lives are always more valuable than ruins._

 _Good luck, team RWBY._

* * *

"Team RWBY?" Weiss asked.

"It's an anagram of our names." Ruby stated matter-of-factly. "Huntsman use them to identify their team and members while under training."

"I'm sure that name won't cause any confusion." Blake said sarcastically.

Ruby vanished into petals, then reappeared on the statue foundation to take a heroic pose.

"Right! Team RWBY, let's split up and search for those keys!"

"Are you sure that's the best idea? There could be hundreds of Grimm." Weiss worried. "Though I suppose that _would_ be faster…"

"We'll be fine. They said they were on the grounds. And I know exactly where one of them is!" Yang said confidently.

Everyone looked to her expectedly. The blonde brawler pointed to the signature tower.

"There! One of them has got to be there! It's as obvious as…"

"Don't."

"You."

"Dare." Each one of the other girls said.

" _A Beacon!"_ Yang said with an open smile.

Everyone else just groaned.

"Fine. Then the other has to be near the cliffs." Weiss deduced. "I remember an old Beacon huntsman who served my father mention that used to be where all initiation tests took place. It only makes sense one would be there as well."

"Agreed." Blake said.

"So," Ruby called, trying to take charge as an impromptu leader. "I think we should separate into our teams from last night. Those worked for us, and Blake and I can easily run to the cliffs. Solitaire, you and Weiss can head up to the tower."

Yang's eyes and expression suddenly became sad. The sight alone threw Ruby off enough not to immediately shout 'Break!' and start moving.

"Oh... I was thinking you and I could partner up on this Sis."

"Ah. Well uh…"

Ruby stepped down from the statue, and started poking her fingers together while slightly blushing. She could feel the embarrassment coming off so strong, she was sure Blake would start gagging at any moment. She didn't understand what the problem was, her plan made sense; But she felt bad about hurting her sister's feelings somehow.

"I just, thought, ya know…" She stumbled.

"I'll go with Yang."

Blake stepped towards Yang and gestured to the ruins with a nod in their direction.

"I'd like to take it easy and look around for a bit. Plus trying to race Ruby is like trying to fly without wings."

She smiled at Yang, trying to ease the awkward moment. Yang raised a brow, though shrugged and just said neutrally:

"Sure."

"Well, I guess that just leaves us then." Weiss sighed. She could feel the headache coming already.

Weiss drew her sword, then stepped back to put it forward in their little circle.

"Here's to our first mission as a team!" She said, trying to sound enthused. Though it came out with a crack, and she stumbled a bit with some minor nerves.

The three just stood there, unsure what the Ice Queen was up to. They also weren't sure what they were supposed to do, so they just stood there and blinked at her.

"Um, hello? You're supposed to-" Weiss started. Though she just sighed and put away her weapon in sad defeat.

"Never mind. Let's go, Ruby."

So, the four split. Into the ruins, and into the woods again.

* * *

WWWWWWWW

* * *

 _How much farther?_

 _Not far. Just keep up._

 _Take it easy on them. Some of us are in better shape than others._

 _Please… Can we stop a moment. I'm feeling lightheaded again._

 _Commander. We can not slow down. We must keep progressing. My electric manipulation is only a short term solution. They need real medical attention._

 _Do you hear that?_

 _Quiet!_

 _...Who is that?_

 _Maybe she's a traveler._

 _I'll take her out. I'm not take any unnecessary chances._

 _I think she heard us!_

 _All of you, stop talking! I will deal with this. Jaune, keep an eye out._

* * *

WWWWWWWW

* * *

Ruby and Weiss had been making their way through the treeline around the edge of Beacon's grounds for more than five minutes before stopping for a quick water break.

"It's definitely this way. Wait! I mean… this way! It's definitely this way."

Well, maybe they had stopped for another reason.

Weiss watch Ruby go back and forth, always doing a one-eighty in the other direction, and using her semblance to not lose speed. Petals were going everywhere, and Weiss was getting awfully tired of this charade. And would start sneezing if any more petals popped up.

"Ruby… We don't have any idea where the cliffs are."

It was something all of them had collectively forgotten- such a simple mistake looking back- and now it was a question of how they figure out where the cliffs were- there certainly weren't any maps around or directories. Ruby though was certain, and didn't want to give the impression she didn't know what she was doing. She really wanted the Queen to like her.

"I… Of course I do! Just… give me a minute to think your majesty." She said, before silently going back to pacing.

Suddenly Weiss's tone went from calm, to furious in the blink of an eye. She jerked up to her feet, and got in Ruby's pacing path to say right to her face:

"Do _not_ call me that. My stature holds no grounds as of this moment. And I am not the queen! My father is still alive!"

With that, she walked past Ruby to continue the course.

It took the young girl a moment to realize what she had done. She chased after and quickly caught up to Weiss.

"I'm so sorry. I'd forgotten, and it just sort of came out, and I really didn't mean to imply your dad was-" She said in a rushed whine.

"Just. Stop. Unless you have a plan or a map, I suggest we keep walking until we find a trail leading off."

Ruby was about to say more, though held her tongue. She now felt like a complete jerk-face to Weiss. Not a great first impression.

"How is your dad?" Ruby asked in a more calm, serious tone.

Weiss didn't answer at first, though she didn't immediately looked angry either.

"I don't know. Last we spoke, he still wasn't great. But he could walk, and dress himself. Although when I left and for all he knows… I'm with Torchwick right now. Who he still thinks was Ozpin."

Weiss abruptly stopped walking. She had closed her eyes and was taking deep breathes to calm herself. She buried her oncoming feelings for now; they would do her no good in their current task, and would only bring flashes.

"How _did_ they think he was Torchwick? I mean, not everyone in an entire castle could just forget what he looks or acts like."

Weiss opened her eyes, and saw Ruby patiently waiting for her. She didn't ask about Weiss needing a moment. She just carried on politely.

"That I do not know. No one, not even my father, question him. Which puzzles me to no end. Surely my father of all people would remember what the headmaster looked like."

"Hmm. Maybe he had…" Ruby wondered off in her own thoughts. Weiss didn't try and follow her through the rabbit hole though- it was a lost cause.

"Hey, Weiss?" Ruby suddenly came back after a good minute or so.

"Yes?"

"I think I might know a way to see where the cliffs are."

"Oh really? How?"

"Well, for starters, how high can your glyphs go into the air?"


	3. Letting it All Out

I recently just updated my profile. It follows:

 _ **It's funny how life moves on, our interests and priorities change, and of course; we just get older. When I was a freshman in high school, a show I had been excited for came out. By the end of the school year, my interest in writing had exploded. But I was just too shy to join any writing clubs or classes. I was terrified to share my work or take criticism. But I needed an outlet. I needed to do something. And so came along Fanfiction.**_

 _ **Beforehand, I despised fanfiction. I found nothing of value in it, other than wish fulfillment and shipping. But as I read some genuinely good stories, I found some appreciation for creativity and good writing. And that's when the idea hit me: I'll write some too! It's a great first time experience for criticism, try out my creative muscles while having a base to work on (something I had constantly struggled with), and even just try improvising. Thus brought to life the "Different" series.**_

 _ **I tried my hand at some shorter-lived series... but they weren't that good and didn't catch my interest in creating a giant new universe like Different Simple Soul did. Later, I also got the chance to do something similar with my first crossover project with the ever great Shotgun Steve. Both instances carried a great amount of love and care from me. But... as anyone can tell, my life has just moved on. I've been working on my own writings, was able to get some actual publications, and I'm graduating to go off to college soon. Life has just taken priority.**_

 _ **I'm sorry for anyone that's been following me for a long time. But it's just time to put away these projects. I won't make promises I can't keep, like one day returning to write on this account. That's just not fair. And I've already been flimsy with send offs, and time schedules and the like.**_

 _ **For now, this is me signing off. I hope everyone continues to follow their desires. It's been amazing while it lasted.**_

 _ **Caio everyone. Thanks for the opportunity.**_

* * *

But I wanted to do something a little extra. Something to help give perhaps a little more closure. (Maybe that's too dramatic?).

I want to leave with you all what WOULD have been the entire Different Simple soul series. An outline of sorts of what would have been.

Starting off, for anyone curious as to the end of the first arc of "Different Time to Say Goodbye", what would have happened is Ruby and Weiss encounter team JNPR. There would have been a light skirmish, but the matter would have been resolved. Meanwhile, Blake and Yang would have seemingly bonded... but would end up fighting and tearing down the foundation of the friendship they had begun to build- it all starting between a disagreement where Yang still wants Ruby to be a kid, and how she shouldn't have to fight (her new scar a symbol of Yang's failure to protect her); Blake would disagree, and thinks Ruby is a gifted fighter and has the potential to be a great leader. Later at some point, the two teams converge and find the secret entrance into Last Light.

From there, we would've seen Last Light. It's like a cavey mirror version of Beacon, where everything and everyone upside down the top of cavern and to the sides with this weird play on gravity, thanks to the power of a huge gravity inducing Dust deposits. It's not as carefree though, as everyone is always carrying weapons and in full armor in waiting to go on missions. The students don't socialize hardly, they learn things only for military and battle use, and there are strict rules about waste, schedules, and sex. the end of the arc, his JNPR's fate is left ambiguous for awhile, we find out Weiss has an innate ability to see through disguises and illusions

By the end of the arc, JNPR's fate is left ambiguous for awhile, we find out Weiss has an innate ability to see through disguises and illusions (Which is why she could see through Torchwick's Dust disguise; and she always knew what Jaune really looked like), and finally the big twist... Weiss is made the leader of team RWBY. This would pretty much be the biggest conflict between Weiss and Ruby because both of them believe Ruby is the better leader and deserves it. Ozpin though would disagree.

[The final development would last through with Ruby up until the end of the series actually, but for Weiss part of her development is getting over her past and accepting responsibility and not fearing it. Which of course was Ozpin's plan for her, and to teach Ruby humility and when to step aside for others.]

From there the next arc- the whole book being more episodic and arc focused- would have been the team adjusting to Last Light, their struggles, and setting up character development. The moral of the story would have been no matter their differences and how much they're angry at each other, they're all they have to lean on when the going gets rough. The team then would help each other out with training and studies, and gotten along not perfectly... but they saved their fighting for more important matters (Though Ruby would be the worst about this to Weiss).

And from there... the arcs get a it fuzzy. I was never sure what kind of arcs would be used, though I know it would have been a balance of somewhat slice of life adventures at the school, and adventures that progressed the plot outside of school. Along with hinting at the mysterious shadow, and the constant development in their gear with no inventions from Ruby (Which usually would have been new types of Scythe; everything from a plasma energy, to a Gatling gun model). Keep in mind character development still would have existed. Here are some various ideas for adventures and arc plots.

\- An early arc would focus on RWBY noticing no one really remembers a time of relaxing or just having fun. A sillier string of events where the team tried to convince remaining staff and older students to work for new fun studies or clubs or even just activities. Each having ideas, and ultimately failing. Ozpin would then intervene, and give the team one chance to make something fun to inspire everyone to be lively again. Their solution? A dance party! This would result in some hijinks, which would force the team to even create their own band to give music- with Ruby on guitar and vocals, Blake on bass and backup vocals, Weiss with piano and main vocals, and Yang on drums. Yeah... it would have been silly, but it would have given them all something to do when not training or working. Plus it would have been the start to Last Light slowly becoming Beacon like again.

-An arc focusing on team JNPR's return. The team has a choice to work with Jaune again, and become members of Last Light. Each member takes the offer differently, but all of them agree that they aren't sure they want to be lead by Jaune for all the lying over the years. The arc would have lightly tapped into all the team has been through, though ultimately there's a tense agreement to join. This would have been the start for all the JNPRs light character arcs.

-An arc to finally explain what Weiss's "flashes" are in depth would have involved initially a "training accident" between her and Cardin. Cardin would seemingly been hurt badly, possibly to near death. Weiss isn't punished for the accident though she is near traumatized by the event; not helped is when Cardin's team harassing her about legends of Bloody Elizabeth - a ghost who haunts murders at Beacon, in revenge for being murdered by a fellow student many years ago. There would have been a lot of tension with Weiss seemingly, yeah, haunted by something. Later when her friends try to comfort her, she explains if the legends are true, she's doomed to begin with. We learned that when she was young, her father had a personal huntsman to teach and protect Weiss. But one day, after a gruesome mission where he barely came back as the sole survivor, she thought he was going crazy. One day, while playing in the snow woods, a Grimm appeared and attacked; Weiss thinking he was trying to kill her. The flashes are memories of that day: running through the snow, the huntsman afterward trying to call to her calmly when she ran and hide... and ultimately when she stabbed and killed him out of fear. She murdered him. And it has haunted her sense. The end of the story would have been a dramatic event where the "ghost" would try to kill Weiss alone in the bathroom at night, but when the team comes they find it was one big sick joke by Cardin (who's been fine for awhile). The story ends with the others promising to help Weiss move on from the fear and memories... and with one last scary moment where I'd hint there may actually BE a ghost around.

-Everyone once in awhile, there would be an arc focusing on a member of JNPR being helped in some way by a corresponding RWBY member; giving development for both characters. Yang would have been paired with Nora, and the two would go out to Nora's old village up north and save the new residences from Grimm Giants. Here we would learn Nora was the last survivor of the previous village inhabitants and used to be a crazy happy forest girl (much like she is on the show), and this is the reason she's cold and distant from most people. Afterward, she and Yang learn to stop feeling guilty and angry about things... that really they should move on from. Similarly, Ren and Blake would have had a lighter encounter, talking about what it's simply like forgoing a past life. For Ren, I don't feel it would change too much. For Blake, it would have inspired her try never to let even lifetimes of pasts hold her back from a brighter future. And for the last pair, happening probably way late in the book, Weiss would pair with Pyrrha and Ruby with Jaune. This would have been a big one. Jaune would teach Ruby that despite talent and smarts, what good is a leader if they care nothing for the people they lead and just want them to grow; a true leader is one that doesn't necessarily want to **lead** but does so to make others great. Weiss, on the other hand, would learn that her destiny doesn't have to be because she was just gifted leadership and power; rather; her destiny to become a queen is something she can work to earn. By the end of it all, Ruby and Weiss have put their troubles behind them- Ruby as a sign of sincerity gives Weiss her most prized possession: Summer Rose's white coat. Jaune and Pyhrra meanwhile would conclude with Pyhrra finally admitting how she feels towards Jaune and forgiving him for the lies; while Jaune admits he always had a feeling how she felt, admits the friendship between them all was never a lie, and promises to always be honest and just be himself again (from then on it would always be subtle implications that he and Pyhrra became a couple).

-There was going to be a companion arc that happened while another one was going on at the same time, both kinda intertwining with each other. The original arc would have revolved around team RWBY trying to save Velvet on the run from two assassins on her tail. One of them would have been Neo, and the other would be a character seen in the intertwining arc. the Intertwining arc would have switch back and forth between Pippy and Penny. Pippi would have been going through training, becoming more and more like what Adam was becoming and starting to forgo her friends to succeed; while Penny's story would have involved her being sent to make sure Weiss would have never returned (So the council could reign, after enjoying their newfound power), meeting Ruby (probably would have meet her a few times beforehand), and meeting the other assassin... Nickel. Nickel would have been another one of her models, a blue colored, blonde, and analytical multi-gun user. The two would have fought, Penny would have won and taken Nickel's parts, and Penny would have sworn to find her other counterparts, become one, and then finally expose her father and their organization. Ultimately wanting to kill every last one.

As you can tell... this story was going to get ambitious and complicated. It would have evolved from trying to stop Cinder, learning about black Dust and Grimm are made from it, learning Cinder was the host for the Grimm's god that had recreated the earth as Remnant after the end of the world, to the powerful Grimm masks that Faunus would use to tap into that power but slowly be devoured, to Blake trying to use that power and trying not to become consumed, to Adam being brought back a monster, more weapon and power upgrades, and so on and so on.

Ultimately the second book would have hit the climax as Cinder prepares to destroy Vale, she sets aside those plans when she finally learns what the final key to bringing back the true Grimm would be: An artifact called the "Weaver's Mirror". The object is what both Ozpin and Cinder have been searching for, and connects realities together. With it, Cinder could finally separate herself from Grimm and bring the monster god back to physical form. RWBY would somehow get involve, a penultimate battle would ensue, Pippi would be involved... until the last player would make an appearance.

The battle with Cinder would have barely ended with a draw. But during the battle, the shadow figure hinted throughout the book would have tempted Pippi to sacrifice herself to the mirror to become real (a part of the ritual Cinder was not aware of). She becomes real... and enters, Magnificent. The RWBY equivalent to Maleficent, she would reveal herself to be pulling the strings. Ozpin and the RWBY team were really her pawns, and she is the other half of Grimm- the slender dragon continent while Cinder's Grimm was once the western dragon continent. Magnificent wants to burn the world down again, and start over in her image only; and even offers team RWBY a chance to join her along with her slave Ozpin. The team refuses, and Magnificent would use the mirror to create duplicates of the team embodying their worst qualities and with some of her power. She then would have used to the mirror to seemingly kill off the whole team in a flash.

Enraged by all this, Cinder would attack and start a fight with Magnificent that we wouldn't know the outcome to. Meanwhile, while that's happening, Roman (yes he's still alive at this point) decides he's done with waiting and would rather just die and take the whole city with him now rather than be a slave anymore. He goes through with the destroying Vale plan and topples the walls of Vale. An army of Grimm would pour in, and Jaune and the rest of Last Light expose themselves for the defense of Vale. All their fates would have been ambiguous.

The last moments of the story would have been scar towing Ruby, white coat wearing Weiss, bowless Blake, and hair cut Yang all appearing before a undestroyed Beacon academy, gathering a crowd around them. Magnificent didn't kill them, she just whisked them off to some other reality. They'd panic and wonder where they were, and how they'd get back; as they're discussing what's probably already happened with Magnificent and Vale... it may be that they can't get back and maybe that's just the end. Of course, right as Ruby makes one last speech that she will never admit defeat- especially with all that's happened and with her best friends in all and any world by her side- whatever universe this is's Ozpin shows up. Aaaand the novel would end there, with a cliffhanger. Moving onward... I had no idea what to do for a third story.

Aaaand the novel would end there, with a cliffhanger. Moving onward... I had no idea what to do for a third story.

Whew. So... yeah. As you can see, just reading through it... I don't think it would have been that good. It would have been immensely complicated. And frankly... I think it would have all been a bit much and silly. In the end, maybe it's for the better if just stays as an idea and nothing more. I know it was a lot, but the last thing I wanted to do before signing off for good was just give some kind of closure.

At the end of the day, I hope I could brighten someone's day. And I hope everyone follows their dreams and has a fantastic day.

For the last time, Ciao everyone.

* * *

[Oh yeah. And the ending song for the second book? Well, I went back and forth depending on where it would end- with either ending in the other world, or with the team lamenting over the mostly destroyed Vale. Ultimately, I think I still would have gone adrisaurus's cover of "Let it Out". Seriously, check out her stuff. She is amazing.]

 _watch?v=4JV_JX3Uivw_

 _ **Weiss:**_

 _"Let it all out~"_

 ** _Ruby:_**

 _"Let it all out~"_

 ** _RW_ _:_**

 _"You don't have to think your heart is made of steel"_

 ** _BY:_**

 _"Come away now~"_

 ** _RW:_**

 _"From your own doubt~"_

 ** _Ruby:_**

 _"Like flower of hope that's growing in a field,"_

 ** _Yang_ :**

 _"You will heal"_

 ** _BY:_**

 _"Although the road has changed you,"_

 ** _RW:_**

 _"And the world has often failed you,"_

 ** _Yang:_**

 _"You've gotta carry on and show them you're strong!"_

 ** _Blake:_**

 _"You've gotta bury what is past, and gone!"_

 _ **RW:**_

 _"Some days will be worse than others"_

 ** _BY:_**

 _"But you've gotta find another way~_

 _ **RW:**_

 _" Way~"_

 _ **RWBY:**_

 _"Way~"_

 _"Through pain and fear,"_

 _"Or rain and tears,"_

 _"We will hold on to the light!"_

 _"We'll chase the dawn,"_

 _"_ _That_ _waits for us beyond the darkest sky!"_

 ** _Ruby_** ** _:_**

 _" Keep following that distant star,"_

 _ **Weiss:**_

 _"Never walk away from who you are"_

 ** _BY:_**

 _"Never forget~"_

 ** _Blake:_**

 _"That your future's waiting up ahead!"_

 _ **RWBY:**_

 _"As seasons change,"_

 _"And rearrange~"_

 _"And the sands of time descend!"_

 _ **Ruby:**_

 _"As all your hope-"_

 ** _RWBY:_**

 _"Starts vanishing!"_

 ** _WBY:_**

 _"You'll always have a friend~"_

 ** _Weiss:_**

 _"In brightest day or darkest night,"_

 ** _RBY:_**

 _"Even if we have to say goodbye"_

 ** _RWBY:_**

 _"You'll be alright~"_

 _"I will always and forever,"_

 _ **Ruby:**_

 _"Be by your side!"_


End file.
